Taking Care of Spain
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Spain gets sick and Romano decides to be nice for once. Rated T only for language. Also there is some fluff in this (as always). Country names only


Taking Care of Spain

Spain/S. Italy/Romano

Rated: T

Spain gets sick and Romano decides to be nice for once. Rated T only for language. Also there is some fluff in this (as always). Country names only

**Ok so I kinda changed Romano's personality just a bit. I made him a bit nicer that's all. So I hope you enjoy :D**

"Romano! I making breakfast would you like some?" Spain said happily as Romano trudged into the kitchen. Romano looked over at the ingredients and saw that the milk Spain was using was expired.

"Um.. Spain this milk is expired." Romano said but Spain looked over to Romano and shrugged.

"All you need to do is cook the bad stuff out that's all Roma." Spain explained but Romano didn't believe him. Spain poured the sour milk into the egg mixture and he began to stir.

"I'm not eating that tomato bastard! You shouldn't either!" Romano shouted. Spain kissed Romano's forehead and Romano pouted a little.

Spain continued to make breakfast and Romano made his own breakfast. Spain plated and quickly ate his breakfast. Romano watched in disgust but he ate his own breakfast quietly.

_**The Next Day…**_

'Spain is still in the bathroom puking… Geez it's been all night.' Romano thought. Spain came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"God… must be something I ate yesterday." Spain mumbled mostly to himself. Romano shook his head and went back to reading his book. Spain spat out the toothpaste in his mouth and then he went straight back to the toilet.

Romano felt bad for Spain and he went inside the bathroom and knelt down next to his lover and began to slowly rub his back. Spain stopped vomiting and he looked at Romano.

"Gracias Roma. You make boss very happy when you are kind and comforting to me. Te amo Romano." Spain said. Romano just nodded and placed his head on Spain's back.

After another time of brushing his teeth Spain felt kinda better and Romano took him back to the bed.

"Rest mi amore. I'm going to take your temperature and then I want to rest ok." Romano said as he pulled out a thermometer and tried to put it under Spain's tongue, but before he could Spain bolted up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Romano sighed and waited for Spain. Spain came out and was flushed. Spain flopped onto the bed. He looked at Romano with sad green eyes and it made Romano sad.

Romano ran his fingers through Spain's hair and brushed Spain's bangs out of his face. Spain closed his eyes and relaxed. Romano brought himself closer to Spain and then he gently placed Spain's head onto his lap.

Spain nuzzled his head deeper into Romano's lap. Romano smiled and began to hum a song. Spain felt so relaxed in Romano's lap that he felt himself being drawn deeper into the welcoming darkness of sleep. He slowed his breathing down and then he drifted off to sleep.

Romano felt Spain lax in his lap and he kept running his fingers through his hair and humming.

A few hours past and Spain woke up. He looked up and saw Romano was asleep as well. Spain lifted himself up and he gently kissed Romano's forehead.

Romano woke up and saw Spain smile at him. Spain leaned in and gently kissed Romano.

Romano pushed Spain back a little. "When did you last brush your teeth?" Romano asked. Spain blushed and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth very thoroughly. He came back and Romano smiled. Spain came back to the bed and began to kiss Romano again. Romano smiled and let Spain take control of the kiss.

After a heavy make out session Spain was lying on his back and Romano was on his chest.

"So what have you learned from this experience?" Romano asked as he broke the silence.

Spain chuckled and squeezed Romano's shoulder. "I learned not to drink sour milk. And listen to my Roma."

Romano was satisfied with his answer and began to trace his hand up and down Spain's toned body.

"Roma thank you for caring for me while I was sick. You made me feel so much better." Spain said. Romano just nodded and mumbled something.

"What did you say Roma? I couldn't hear you."

"I said you're welcome… tomato bastard." Romano said. Spain smiled and went back to holding Romano close to himself.

'Ah boss is happy. Romano te amo.' Spain thought as he drifted back to sleep.

**Te dah! Finally my writer's block is kinda over… Well not really but I least I did this :D… I LOVE SPAMANO!**


End file.
